


Невысказанное

by sir_niramas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Late at Night, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas
Summary: JGP-2018, Рома Савосин и что-то к Камдену Пулкинену.
Relationships: Camden Pulkinen/Roman Savosin
Kudos: 1





	Невысказанное

\- Мы разве не должны, ну, недолюбливать друг друга? 

Английский у Романа еле-еле перевалил за intermediate, сонный голос и растерянный вид ему никак не помогают. Он ставит стаканчик с кофе из автомата на стол, разваливается на кресле. Роману восемнадцать, у него юбилейный десятый сезон.

Камден дёргает плечами – то ли холодно, то ли пытается разобрать речь, то ли сам не знает ответа на вопрос. Наверное, по интонациям разбирает: сам сонный, думать не хочется.

\- Мы кому-то что-то должны?

Савосин качает головой, видит: шторы задёрнуты плотно, ни капли света не выйдет наружу. Дверь закрывал он сам, своими руками. Знает, что никто не придёт, если они сами себя не обнаружат. Свет бы вытек сам: ненавязчивый, тяжёлый, как жидкая бронза – его бронза, его медаль, наполовину прозрачная. А ночник у кровати Камдена стандартный, как во всех гостиницах, но пожелтее – золото.

У Коширо серебро – лунные блики на шторах с внешней стороны, они отгородились вдвоём, разъезд завтра – каждая минута ленивого молчания дорога. Смотреть друг на друга. Задавать глупые вопросы, которые тут совсем ни при чём.

\- Ты знаешь про Тутберидзе. У неё все дружат, а на льду загрызут и своих, и чужих. Так же?

\- Ага.

У Ромы во взгляде надежда и невысказанное что-то, губы кусает, отпивает из пластикового стакана. Борется с чёлкой – то ерошит, то приглаживает. Пулкинен отрывается от блокнота, следит внимательно за смуглой рукой россиянина, за лицом, за стаканом с кофе, за усами из молочной пены – издаёт смешок, но не прячется.

\- Чего? – Рома сдвигает брови.

Отмахивается.

Роман слизывает усы обиженно, с лица пропадает прежнее обеспокоенное выражение, но лишь на минуту. Возвращается, глаза бегают – (не) поймёшь, о чём думает, что бы сказал, если бы не смущение, если бы родной язык – не русский, а встреча – не здесь. У Савосина на лице всё написано уже часов десять-двенадцать: _только-только закончил прокат, только-только наградили, только-только пожали руки друг другу._

У Савосина не только на лице написано: рукой тянется к Камдену, голосом зовёт негромким, спокойным, ладонь хватает крепко, будто бы знает, как им обоим тепло от этого. Самообладание валится вечером, когда они ловят друг друга в лифте, когда стоят наедине, и молчание между ними – кусок стекла, когда идут по своим комнатам – они совсем рядом. Ковалёва отселили в конец коридора, Коширо на другом этаже, а номера сплошь одноместные.

Камден выходит из номера за кофе в полпервого ночи, но возвращается с Романом, который держит большой стакан горячего сладкого растворимого и с сиропом, с удовольствием втаскивает в комнату, без сомнений садит на кресло.

И с утра Роман даже не удивлён, что проснулся не у себя, что кофе холодный наполовину, а на односпальной кровати уместились они втроём с Камденом и чем-то ясно видным, о чём догадываются они оба.


End file.
